finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Argath Thadalfus
Argath Thadalfus, also known as Algus Sadalfas, is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics that serves as the boss of Chapter 1. While he is Ramza's ally for a time, his arrogance and contempt for peasants create a rift between himself and Ramza. His birthday is August 29. Story Early life Argath Thadalfus was born to a noble family, who he claims was once respected as highly as House Beoulve. This changed when his grandfather was captured during the war. Argath's grandfather betrayed a friend to gain freedom, only to meet his death at a squire's hands. One of his friends managed to escape and told this tale to everyone. Argath's father was the only one who did not believe the story, but the rest immediately abandoned House Thadalfus with their reputation ruined. Servant of Elmdore Argath eventually became a servant of Marquis Elmdore. Elmdore was captured by the Corpse Brigade at Mandalia Plains, but Argath escaped and was rescued by Ramza Beoulve and Delita Heiral. They brought him to Ramza's brother, Dycedarg who promised to rescue Elmdore. However, Argath was impatient and wanted to prove himself, but Dycedarg calmed him down. He convinced Ramza to help him after a lead pointed to the Merchant City of Dorter. At Dorter, they briefly spotted Corpse Brigade leader Wiegraf Folles, who fled immediately. Following a battle with a Corpse Brigade unit, Argath learned that Elmdore was being held in the Sand Rat Sietch to the north by Gustav Margriff. Ramza's unit pressed forward and reached the hideout, but Wiegraf was already there. Because Gustav had acted without Wiegraf's orders, Wiegraf killed him. He then agreed to let Elmdore go in exchange for his own escape. Despite Elmdore's rescue, Argath remained with Ramza and Delita. Argath's Descent They were then reassigned to attack a group of Death Corps led by Wiegraf's sister, Milleuda. During the battle, Argath showed his contempt toward peasants, spitting harsh words at Milleuda. When Milleuda was captured, Argath urged Ramza to kill her, but Ramza hesitated at Delita's behest and Milleuda limped away. Infuriated, Argath later insulted Delita again when it was learned that his sister Tietra had been kidnapped in an assassination attempt on Dycedarg. Delita and Argath began exchanging blows when Ramza restrained Delita and ordered Argath to leave. Argath then joined the Order of the Northern Sky attack on Fort Zeakden led by Ramza's brother Zalbaag. Zalbaag and Argath were unaware that Ramza and Delita were attempting a rescue of Tietra by sneaking in behind the fort. Zalbaag and Argath reached the fort first, and found the would be assassin, Gragoroth Levigne holding Tietra hostage. As Ramza and Delita arrived, Argath pulled a crossbow and fired two bolts. The first hit Tietra, the second Gragoroth. As Zalbaag left to pursue Wiegraf, Delita cursed at Argath and then attacked. Argath called forward several Order Knights to help him, but Ramza joined Delita's attack, and Argath was soon defeated and slain with the explosion of the fortress. Argath's Revenge Upon defeating Marquis Elmdore in Limberry, he beckons Ramza to the undercroft. On his way down, Ramza hears a voice telling him he will never reach the undercroft. After asking who it is, Argath appears in front of Ramza, now wearing knight armor with decomposing flesh. Having struck a deal with the Lucavi, Argath was reborn, so he could extract revenge on those who had looked down on him. Summoning some Ultima Demons, Argath and Ramza fight. However, he is no match for Ramza, and dies once again, crying out for his mother. This second battle with Argath is not included in the original release of the game, but is in the War of the Lions PSP remake. Battle Argath is fought twice during the story; the first time (and initially the only time in the Playstation version) at Fort Zeakden, and the last time (exclusive to the PSP version) at Limberry Castle. At Fort Zeakden, Argath is a level 10 Knight with 32 Bravery, 67 Faith, and equipped with Knightslayer, Round Shield, Barbut, Chainmail, and Power Gauntlet. He comes with the Arts of War command, as well as Move +1, Equip Crossbows, Auto Potion, and a random action ability. In the battle at Limberry Castle, Argath is now a level 40 Deathknight with 78 Bravery and 25 Faith, and comes equipped with the Runeblade, Crystal Shield, Crystal Helm, Mirror Mail, and Diamond Bracelet. He has access to the Fell Sword and Arts of War commands, as well as the Critical: Recover HP, Safeguard, and Ignore Elevation abilities (due to his unique job, he also has access to Defense Boost as well). He is innately immune to Berserk, Charm, and Stone. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 54 Bravery and 52 Faith. He uses the base Squire class, and is equipped with a Gastrophetes, Thief's Cap, Luminous Robe, and a Guardian Bracelet. He has access to the Fundaments and Steal commands, as well as to the abilities Bravery Boost, Equip Crossbows, and a random Movement ability. He is immune to no statuses in this fight. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #15: An Ill Wind, the player fights 10 different undead Deathknight Argaths, four of which come with Soulbind, two that come with First Strike, two that come with Mana Shield, one that comes with Sticky Fingers, and the last that comes with Shirahadori. They are all level 99 with 70 Bravery and 65 Faith, and comes equipped with the Ribbon, Maximillian, Grand Helm, Escutcheon II, and Ragnarok. Aside from their specific Reaction abilities, they all use the Fell Sword and Vampire commands, and all come with the abilities Safeguard, Defense Boost, and Ignore Elevation. They are all innately immune to Berserk, Charm, and Stone. Trivia *Argath is one of the two characters in the game whose special Job class changes throughout the story (the other one being Delita Heiral), but Argath only changes his special Job class in the remake, starting as an improved Squire to a Deathknight. *Argath's Knight armor is just like Ramza's in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, except this one is a purple-like violet. Thadalfus, Argath Category:Dark Knights Thadalfus, Argath Thadalfus, Argath